Mobile Suit: Gundam Holocaust
by Katsuya Yakashima
Summary: Reede Wilks, an ace pilot, along with the GraceWing Unit and the crew of the Heinburg, must defend Earthborn citizens from a fraction of revengecrazed Zeon troops.


**Author's Note:**_This is a bit mixed up, I know, but bear with me. It's also my first Fan Fiction. Please tell me if I made any weaponry mistakes, relating to the Universal Century series._

The Year: Space Colonial Date 0106.

The location: Sampson Colonial system. The Earth Federation had been through hell, and finally reached a truce with the Principality of Zeon in 0079. However, many years later, some disgruntled members of the Zeon Forces decided to take action against Earth, and all it's native inhabitants. Their actions caused the Zeon and the Federation to codename the unit "Hitler Unit," due to the acts of genocide being committed.

------------------------------

The Heinburg flew through the endless reaches of space. Destination: Galva colony. Out of the black reaches, there issued five consecutive volleys of laser fire. The shots were identified as being fired by a Musai-class ship. The Heinburg's radar picked up their signal. It was just as they had thought. Ten Black Musai-class ships blocked Heinburg's path to Galva, each bearing the symbol of a white raven squeezing a bleeding skull: The Hitler Unit's symbol.  
"Deploy Mobile suits!" said Commander Dalweis.  
"All Pilots, attention!" said Ensign Farris, "Scramble! Scramble! Scramble! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"  
The pilots reported to their mobile suits. Once again, the Earth Federation must fight for it's freedom…

**Mobile Suit: Gundam Holocaust**

Chapter 1: Why?

Lieutenant Reede Wilkes planted himself into the cockpit of Bastard Gundam. His mobile suit was only a shadow of a real Gundam. It was a homemade mobile suit, at best. Constructed from a Zaku II and parts of a Dendrobium Pod, this twenty-five foot mobile suit could make mincemeat out of professionally made Mobile suits in an instant. It's weapons were the cannons of the Dendrobium, and a Zaku's beam rifle, as well as a Federation beam saber. The thrusters were an enhanced version of an old hyper drive system. It could outrun almost anything, making it perfect for close combat. The preparatory lights shined, and the prep crewmembers floated to safety. The warning siren sounded, and the mobile suits' safety locks were released. Heimar Halley, age eighteen, pilot of the Gathmar Mobile suit, readied himself. Philip Rydell, seventeen, piloting Malfactor, readied his systems, and ignited the engines. Labelle Genalis, seventeen and a half, a newtype girl who piloted La Fleur, adjusted her helmet slightly, and held on tight. Reede, sixteen, swallowed his saliva, and powered up his hyper-drive thrusters. He himself, was a newtype, but always called his battle miracles "luck." People never took him seriously, even though he lead the GraceWing mobile suit team. His members were, simply put, only kids, but an unbeatable force of superhuman ability.

"Sergeant Heimar Halley," said Halley, "Go for launch!"

"Ensign Philip Rydell, GO!" said Rydell.

"Sergeant Labelle Genalis," said Labelle, "Prepped!"

"Lieutenant Reede Wilkes here," said Reede, "It's slingshot time!"

"Launching Mobile suits." said the Ensign over the intercom.

"Roger!" they all replied.

The mobile suits launched, and flew in formation through the void of space, toward their target. Ensign Fowls turned his communicator on, and voice concern to Reede's team.

"Wilkes," he said, "Don't fly so close together!"

"Trust me, ensign," Reede said, "I know what I'm doing."

The Musai's entered combat with his team. A Zaku II deployed, and tried to destroy them all in one shot with a beam cannon. Reede gave his signal at the proper moment, and the team split up, dodging the Zaku II's shot, which ripped through two Musai's hulls.

"Um, sir," said the Zaku pilot, "I have a negative impact, as well as zero visual."

"Keep a sharp eye open, soldier." replied the Musai fleet's leader, "They could be anywhere."

As soon as he had said that, Bastard Gundam ripped the Zaku's head unit off from behind, disabling his main camera. La Fleur stole the Zaku's Beam Cannon, and flew away. Malfactor sliced through the Zaku with a single upward slice. Gathmar flew toward a Musai, and shot his own weapon, a double-beam rifle, directly at the control tower. The control tower exploded from the intense expulsions that issued from Gathmar's guns. La Fleur flew alongside the Musais, aimed, and prepared to fire. The gun was shot from her hands by another Zaku II. Bastard grabbed the floating cannon, and aimed. Bastard pulled the trigger. A large blast of plasma belched from the gun, and ripped through three more Musai. Gathmar shot the Zakus as La Fleur reclaimed her acquired weapon. Six more to go. The fight was getting interesting. Zakus deployed by the tens. Gathmar, Bastard and Malfactor dealt with them easily. La Fluer aimed for two Musai that were lined up perfectly. She fired, and destroyed them. Four to go. La Fluer hailed Bastard, in an effort to hand him the gun, and he responded. Bastard rushed to her, and she to him. There was a quick hand-off, and Bastard made ready to fire. He extracted a power jack from the Dendrobium, a feature which Reede himself had installed. The components of the Dendrobium charged, and poured their reserve power into the cannon.

"Everyone move away!" Reede warned, "Hurry!"

The team hurried away. Reede's firepower gauge was at max. He squeezed the trigger, and unleashed the stored power. The result was equal to the damage done at Hiroshima. All matter present was destroyed. Bastard Gundam's systems shut down, and the suit it self was flung into space. Inside Heinburg, the radar went completely blank.

"Commander!" said Farris, "We've lost GraceWing unit!"

"No Musai activity for light-years either, sir." said Sergeant Ellis, "The team either did their job, or our radar is malfunctioning."

"Let's hope for the best." Dalweis said. "These kids haven't failed us yet."

Fal'gut Farming Colony…

Malfactor had landed in a cornfield. It's red armor shined in the light of Fal'gut's central star, named "Little Brother." As Rydell opened his eyes to the blinding light, he realized that his cockpit was partially filled with ears of corn. He activated his visor's auto-tinting feature, and his eyes were shielded from the UV rays. He could barely move, but managed to pull off his harness, and lift himself out of the cockpit. He looked around.

"Damn," he said, "Where am I?"

"Hold it, right there!" said an elderly voice.

Rydell raised his hands, not wanting to cause anymore trouble than he had already. He slowly turned. The one holding him at gunpoint was an older man in his fifties.

"Who are you with, pilot?" the old man said, "I hope, for your sake, you Hitler Unit bastards aren't here to try to push your one race crap on us again!"

"I'm with the Earth Federation!" Rydell said, "I meant no harm by crashing here!"

"Then WHY are you in the middle of my CORN?"

"I crash-landed after a run-in with the Hitler Unit."

"I still don't trust you. Prove that you're with the Federation!"

Slowly, Rydell pulled out his side arm, and tossed it aside. The farmer didn't relent, and shot at Rydell's feet. The bullet ricocheted off of Malfactor's hull. The farmer reloaded his gun. Rydell didn't move, most for fear that there may be more than one farmer present.

"Please, sir," he said, "I need to radio the Heinburg at the least."

"Why not use your own damned radio, then?" the farmer said.

"My radio is fried."

"If you really are with the Federation, then show me your I.D.!"

"Grandfather, wait!" said a voice.

A young man, maybe a few years older than Rydell himself, eighteen at the least, ran across the field. Rydell noticed that he was wearing an Earth Federation uniform. Most likely, this kid was on leave, and had just returned. Maybe Rydell was in luck, after all. He removed his helmet, and set it down in Malfactor's seat. The cadet looked up at Rydell, and gave him a formal salute. Rydell returned the salute. They cut simultaneously.

"Ensign Rydell, sir!" he said.

"Good to finally see a fellow soldier." Rydell said.

"Do you two know each other, grandson?" the boy's grandfather asked.

"This man is Ensign Rydell, of the Earth Federation."

"Sorry about your field, sir."

The old man waved Philip's comment away. They both knew neither were to blame. The Hitler Unit had terrorized everyone in league with the Earth Federation. Now, the only thing left was to be cautious. As Philip began to climb down, he noticed that his Gundam was lying on a large portion of a Musai's hull. It must have been the reason he was still in one piece.

La Fleur drifted through space. Labelle was unconscious. Her eyes opened, and she began to reorient herself. She looked down at her control panel. The panel itself was still active. She began to regain control of her suit, and propelled herself around. She noticed, as she scanned the surroundings, that she was surrounded by colonies. Her screen showed a warning.

"Attention, pilot of the white mobile suit," said a female voice, "Please state your identification."

"I am Sergeant Labelle Genalis," Labelle answered, "A crewmember from the Earth Federation Ship Heinburg, and pilot of the X-187lf, codename 'La Fleur Gundam.'"

There was a moment of silence, then a siren. Black ships, bearing the colors of the Hitler Unit, began to turn their attention on her mobile suit.

"I'm terribly sorry to say this, little girl," the woman said, "but since you are siding with the enemy, you shall have to be terminated, in the name of the fallen Zeon warriors."

"What?" Labelle said, "Did you just call me 'little?' You guys are SO toast!"

Rigdoms began to close in on her position. She reached for her gun. It wasn't there. She then reached for the beam saber. Absent. She was basically weaponless, save for her Machine Gun rounds. She activated her thrusters, and charged into battle. A Rigdom closed in, only to be rendered gutless. La Fleur stole the Rigdom's beam rifle, and it's beam saber. She then charged into battle, her rage in full blossom.

"I'LL SHOW YOU _LITTLE_!" she screamed.

She sliced through five out of fifteen Rigdoms. She then locked onto three more that were following her, and turned on them. She fired multiple shots at them, and destroyed the pursuers. More Rigdoms entered the battlefield.

"DIE!" Labelle shouted.

She fired at a rapid pace, destroying any opponents she met. The Hitler Unit soon laid in ruins, and sent out no extra units. La Fleur rushed through the empty void, toward the battle ships, and locked onto the main cannons. She disabled the cannons, and drew the beam saber. As Labelle's mobile suit passed the ship, she ignited the saber, and sliced through the control tower. She then, realizing what she was doing, decided to flee. However, the Hitler Unit wouldn't simply let her go. Rigdoms and Zaku II's followed her. The hail of laser fire seemed endless. The hail of firepower halted. La Fleur turned, and saw the reason. It was Bastard Gundam, charging up the Beam Cannon. An intense white light illuminated the void of space. A transmission sounded over La Fleur's intercom.

"Labelle," said Reede, "Get out of here while you still can!"

Labelle didn't argue. She flew La Fleur away from the combat zone. Bastard Gundam unleashed the power of the Beam Cannon, destroying the pursuing mobile suits. After he delivered the shot, Reede flew Bastard away from the colony, and followed La Fleur. They both escaped to an asteroid. Reede hailed to the Heinburg.

"Come in Heinburg!" he said, "If you can hear me, please respond!"

"…zzzt… … Reede…" Izzzt that you…zzt…?"

"It's good to hear a familiar voice. Heimar, We need immediate evac! We've unintentionally disturbed an H.U. encampment!"

"Don't worry, Reede… zzt… The fleet is locking onto your to your position. Stay put, and signal with three shots when we come in range of your radar."

"The enemy fleet is closing in fast! I need you to put it into hyper drive, if possible! Labelle is vulnerable right now!"

As the Heinburg Drew closer, so did a strange-looking Gundam. It looked similar to the deadly red Zaku used by Char Aznable, but had some major modifications, such as large, black and red wings, and in place of the standard weapon issued to all Zakus, there was a buster rifle. Reede flew out of the asteroid, and came face to face with his enemy, who flew right over his head. He turned, and gave chase to the red mobile suit. It flew as fast as Bastard Gundam's top speed. Reede radioed the fleet.

"Warning," he said, "Delay pursuit. An unknown mobile suit is in the vicinity. I think it's a Gundam."

"Roger that." replied Enisign Farris, "Call for assistance if you need it."

"Will do. GraceWing out."

The red Zaku turned, and stopped. Bastard received a transmission from it.

"Well done, boy." said a male voice, "I didn't think a mobile suit like that could use the beam cannon without falling apart. I almost mistook it for a Gundam."

"Are you insulting me?" Reede asked.

"No, simply a congratulation before destroying you."

The Zaku lunged with a beam sword, but missed, thanks to Bastard's quick evasion. It turned around quickly, and fired a shot. Labelle drew her beam sword, and rushed the red Zaku. The Zaku kicked her aside, and charged after Bastard. Bastard aimed the beam cannon at the Zaku, and charged it up. The red Zaku also aimed his weapon at Bastard.

"If you miss," the mystery pilot said, "you'll be destroyed."

"The same goes for you," Reede said, "but I won't miss!"

"The same goes for me."

They both fired. The beams crossed, and exploded as they passed on another. Both Gundams rushed through the short inferno, and crossed sabers. Sparks flew as they pushed, wrestling for control. They pulled back, again crossing sabers, neither overtaking the other. The mystery pilot chuckled. His Zaku pushed harder, as did Bastard Gundam.

"Your better than I anticipated," the pilot said, "Not bad for a homemade mobile suit!"

"Who are you?" asked Reede.

"I am Valhein Mons," replied the pilot, "and you?"

"Reede Wilkes."

Valhein withdrew. His Zaku floated aside, and deactivated his sword. Valhein pointed his Zaku's finger at Reede, and spoke.

"I'll let you live this time," he said, "But the next time we meet, I will not relent!"

"Why are you committing genocide on earth-born humans?" Reede asked.

"My father was killed during your Federation's little power struggle. What more reason do I need to destroy all of them?"

"But why Earth-born humans!"

"Everyone I held dear died because of the Federation! My father was a soldier of the Principality of Zeon. He gave everything to the Zeon, but they surrendered like dogs in the end! It's not fair! He died, and the Federation simply sat back and praised their own stolen victory! They deserve to die!"

"Your father, along with the entire Principality, gave his life for you! The way you repay him is an insult to his memory. You're killing humans on the basis of prejudice!"

"You dare! You Federation soldiers understand nothing! You think that we are wrong. You call our fleet the 'Hitler Unit.' Hitler was a fucking hippocrite, compared to us. So, don't dare judge us based on our actions!"

The red Zaku flew back to his own fleet. Thoughts ran through Reede's mind like machine gun bullets as he returned to the Federation fleet. Why didn't they understand? The Federation was formed to protect the people. Yet, someone had twisted their minds, making them think that the Federation was a threat to all humanity. Valhein had said it wasn't fair, and he was right. Whoever was planting these ideals in the heads of the Zeon soldiers wasn't being fair by prejudging the earth-born humans.

Reede sat in his quarters, head down, deep in thought. His mind was still filled with Valhein's words. He had basically accused the Federation of mass murder.

_You Federation soldiers understand nothing!_

"What don't I understand, Valhein?" he said to himself.


End file.
